User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Lancer's Fanfiction Reviews - Blood in the Dark
Welcome to another fanfiction review. I am going to be reviewing "Blood in the Dark" by Doctor-Plague5113. This story is so good. So fucking good. I love this story so much. If I had to describe this story in one word, it would be "amazing". Plague's two lastest stories have been incredible, especially after the very forgettable "Shadow Over Yharnam Part 2". Eleanor is not my favorite protagonist, but she is definitely cool. She is very badass, and very believable. She's probably my least favorite one of Plague's protagonists, but that's just because the other protagonists are really great. She's really cool, and I can't think of anything bad about her. This is the only fanfiction that has ever made me cry. Maybe I'm just a fucking pussy, but this story is really sad. That's one of the reasons that I love it. Plague's fanfictions are very mixed in terms of theme, since his first three stories were very serious and memorable, the two parts of Shadow of Yharnam kinda sucked, "Into the Labyrinth" was comedic, and this story is very emotional. This is the first example of a fanfiction I think that is very powerful and will never be forgotten. I forgot most of "Shadow Over Yharnam Part 2" three days after I did that review which shows what I thought about that story. I don't want to shit on that story so let's get started with the review. BTW, sorry about all the run-ons. I had too much coffee before writing this review, mainly because I had just woken up when I started writing and I didn’t want to fall back asleep. Prologue: Freedom - 9/10 A very good introduction. Getting past the minor error that is present in the prologue, this is a very good introduction. It shows the antagonist's motives, why he is in the asylum, what he plans on doing, and what the fuck he is all about. It is cool that he was a member of the Iron Reapers, which I was able to use in "The Stage", and that was very cool, so I was able to make a connection. Overall, this is one of my least favorite chapters in this story, but that's because the other chapters are really good so please don't take that the wrong way. With all that aside, let's move on to chapter 1. Chapter 1: The Young Assassin - 10/10 Great chapter. This shows Eleanor being trained as an assassin by James, which is really cool and.... cool. It's really interesting that while training they had like strip club thingamajig, which I could totally see a female assassin do to assassinate a target. This is definitely a great chapter. Also, at the end, Van Helsing broke another one of Harold's fucking windows. God fucking dammit, Van Helsing. Chapter 2: Remembrance - 10/10 Remembrance. Remembrance? What kind of chapter name is Remembrance? Very well. This chapter is pretty good because all of the Iron Reapers were brutally murdered by Zhukov, which was really unexpected. Okay, Plague asked me if he could kill Ptolemy and I said yes, and that he could kill of anyone except Harold, Henriett, and Pale, but I didn't expect him to kill everyone. That's easily the best part of the chapter, and that makes this chapter very memorable in my opinion. Chapter 3: The Eldritch Scholar - 999/10 This chapter is very emotional. Eleanor meets Mensis, and he tells her to ask James about what happened during the events of "City of Madness", in the city with a name that escapes me. James tells her that he made a deal with a Moon Presence that caused both Plague and Amelia's deaths, then she tells him that she hates him. That was very emotional, and makes this chapter very solid. This chapter is tied with the next chapter as the best in this story. Chapter 4: Eleanor's Despair - 999/10 This chapter made me cry like a little bitch. James shouldn't have died. He was so badass in almost everyone of Plague's stories and he just died. However, he did die so that Eleanor could live, which does give his death purpose. This chapter made me very sad, and I was ready for Zhukov to died. Chapter 5: Mensis's Yharnam - 10/10 This chapter is pretty good, but I don't have a lot to say about it. It is not much besides Mensis showing Eleanor what he wants Yharnam to become. That is pretty cool but the chapter is not as memorable as the last two chapters which definitely takes away from this chapter. Overall, not a bad chapter, but it is greatly overshadowed by the previous chapters. Chapter 6: The Fall - 7.8/10 The title of this chapter is very unoriginal. Chapter 4 of "The Story of Doctor Plague" was also called "The Fall". It's a good chapter title, but it's not very original. With that aside, this chapter is not great. Zhukov's death was good but very unsatisfying. He got eaten by Bloodlickers, which is cool, but he deserved worse. That does take away from this chapter, but this is still a pretty good chapter so I will give it a pass. Epilogue: The Beckoning Bell - 10/10 This epilogue is so damn good. Eleanor is reunited with her father, but only temporarily. She uses the bell to talk to a Plague from another dimension which is very interesting. You learn that in another dimension all the events of Shadow Over Yharnam went down but with a different outcome. I do question one thing: Eleanor says that they haven't heard from Harold in 20 years, but wasn't he in chapter 1? Maybe I'm remembering things wrong, but I don't think that I am. Overall, this epilogue is absolutely incredible and an excellent conclusion to an amazing story. Pros *Great protagonist. *The feels. *Chapters 3 and 4 are very powerful. *Almost everything else in the story. Cons *R.I.P. James the Ripper. *Unsatisfying villain death. Verdict "Blood in the Dark" is an absolute masterpiece. It is so fucking good. I didn't think that I was going to love it as much as "Into the Labyrinth", but it is so much better. This story gets a 10/10. You're not going to like me when I say this, but this is my favorite one of Plague's stories. Have a good day, everyone. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts